See the world through my eyes
by Light Gaia
Summary: Terk feels betrayed and Tarzan tries to repair the damage. Ratings might go up in possible future chapters Enjoy.
1. The Talk

Terk sat by herself while flint and mungo are arguing about who picked the banana first terk sighed and thought their arguing quite amusing and opened her mouth to beam one of her famous lines.

Terk heard a noise beside her it was Tarzan who dropped down from a vine hey Terk Tarzan smiled at his friend

Oh hey T. Terk said uninterested.

Is there something wrong? you've acted strange lately Tarzan wondered.

Nothing is wrong really Terk said getting up to her feet climbing in a tree to get away

Tarzan grabbed a vine and landed in front of Terk.

Then why are you avoiding me ? Everytime I ask to do something you use the same excuse that you are busy.

Well i am busy Terk said with..erm counting banana's yes that's right im counting banana's for the group and that's a big responsibility Terk said quick.

It's just that i miss my best friend Terk. Tarzan said looking at the ground.

Really? Terk said hurt with a mix of anger and got in Tarzan's face.

Well you didn't miss your "best friend" when you almost turned your back on your gorilla mother and i and tantor too!

What? what do you mean? Tarzan asked slightly shocked about Terks emotional outburst.

You didn't bother to say goodbye to me! Terk said and broke in tears your best friend Terk! you don't know what friendship is all about you abandoned your family disregarded all the good times we had and leave to America with someone you barely know!

Terk you don't understand Tarzan said please let me at least explain he pleaded.

But Terk didn't calm down her fury has reached its peak and you have the nerve to call me your friend! you are not my friend! go and spend time with your mate! because that's all that matters to you! Terk turned her back on Tarzan with her arms crossed just go away! Terk sobbed.

Terk ..Tarzan tried to approach her to make her listen

NO! just leave me be! and don't talk to me again!

Not until you hear me out! hear me out and i'll give you space ok? Tarzan urged he felt ashamed and never realised how he has betrayed Terk so much

if he could he would take all the pain away.

Fine Terk said still holding her arms crossed with her back turned. Say what you have to say but keep it short Terk said.

Ok what I did was wrong and I regret betraying my family but i felt like an outcast more than in my whole life when I brought Jane to the gorilla's Cherchack looked at me like I was the scum of this jungle and I knew right away I got disowned i felt it was the right way to leave with Jane because i felt i no longer belonged here but with my kind.

Terk's face loosened up and turned towards Tarzan I did a bad thing leaving you without saying goodbye.

It was wrong of me and you know what I regret the most Terk? Tarzan's face went from sad to serious.

what? Terk responded short.

Hurting you... I'm sorry Terk. Tarzan came closer and held Terk in a hug burying his face in her fur.

Please I ask you to forgive me Tarzan said

Terk no longer felt angry she feels sad for judging Tarzan she should have understood his situation and started to tear up.

Oh Tarzan I forgive you Buddy Im so happy you stayed with us! and gave a crushing hug of her own please if you ever think of leaving again think of good old Terk firs your best friend in this Jungle!. Terk cried into his shoulder.

Tarzan looked down and smiled I'm not leaving anyone behind I promise you that. Africa is and always be my home.

Terk and Tarzan shared a smile and she backed away to dry her face.

Friends? Tarzan held out an open hand.

No Terk said

Tarzan grin faded into a sad look but Terk was still smiling.

we are best friends Terk said and placed her hand against his.

Now come on im craving for termites! this Lovey-dovey talk made me hungry! Terk yelled jubilant. but stopped walking glaring at Tarzan over her shoulder

Oh and if you tell anyone that we had a moment then i'll kick you to America Terk said quickly.

Tarzan Laughed out loud when Terk switched to her tough Tomboy self.

your secret is safe with me Terk don't you worry Tarzan assured her and both raced to the termite nests and reliving the good old times.

**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter for now it will be a one shot. unless i find a way to make my idea's into one story and be sure that I can finish it other wise I worry that run out of idea's and become one of those writers who abandon their stories.**

**until next time TC Light Gaia xxx :)**

**Oh and Jane is actually an American in the novel of Tarzan I always try to stick to the original with certain things. **


	2. I know how you feel

Tarzan and Terk have patched things up and understand each other better.

After the heart to heart talk their friendship grew stronger Tarzan still regrets betraying terk

But he copes with it very well knowing that his best pal in the jungle forgave him.

Africa became warmer and Jane suggested she and the ape family moved near the beach because of the cool breeze of the ocean and there will be less chance

getting caught up in a heat wave.

And there haven't been any new threats in the jungle for months No hunters no new enemies or men who try to flirt with his beloved Jane.

but the strange quietness in the jungle gave Tarzan an eerie feeling running up his spine, he has spoken about it with his ape mother Kala.

I'm worried about you Tarzan spoke when they climbed up to a large tree so that they can talk alone.

I worry about your safety because I don't know if i can protect you and the family. im no way near as good as cerchack.

Oh Tarzan don't say that. You have surpassed Cherchack and became a greater leader just like he wanted.

But mother I have the same nerve wrecking gut feeling before Tublat came back to cause terror or before the black mamba who tried to eat everyone Tarzan said.

My biggest fear is that i can't protect my family when they need me the most.

That's the fear of every leader Tarzan. But don't let that haunt you. you need to make your weakness your strength doing so then nothing can go wrong Kala said.

"Make weakness my strength". Tarzan repeated his mothers wise words. And focused his eyes over the horizon I'll remember that. Thank you mother. Tarzan said and hugged his mother close.

Terk went to her nest with the other gorilla's after swinging vines with tarzan during midnight.

Jane met up with her husband of 2 years at the tree house and made themself ready for bed.

Jane changed the sheets of the bed and layed back with Tarzan next to her. Tarzan kept his wife beside him protectively.

Hopefully his gorilla family have a safe night too.

* * *

MR Renard dumont hasn't been standing still or the last few months his business has extended over the populated area's in africa.

and made more trading posts in Ghana Johannesburg and also build a popular bar in Congo.

Money keeps coming in and It was very delightful for Mr. dumont.

And maybe Jane will feel drawned to him more by seeing his growing wealth and leave that brain-dead monkey.

It's a quiet night in one of Dumont's bar in Congo costumers were playing cards and drinking one of the finest beers.

Near the corner of the bar men were trying to sell ancient treasures for a not so reasonable price.

One seller Pulled out an old staff out of a bag and wanted to sell it for 2 grand.

After reasoning the seller shook hands with the bargain hunter and sold the staff of opar for 1 thousand african dollars.

The Doors of the bar flung open and cloaked stranger limped in.

The bar men squeezed their nose shot because the stranger smelled like smoke and burned flesh.

The men who sat at the betting table felt some kind of fear and were unsure what to do.

The Stranger sat down to one of the empty chair and pointed a long finger to the staff of Opar.

The staff's old beeds rattled when a light breeze entered the bar.

I like to have that Staff gentle man how much.? The stranger said getting the startled men's attention.

Sorry miss or sir but It's already sold.

Oh I'll pay double the price the stranger said with a raspy voice and threw a bag of 2 thousand african dollars.

Wait hold on this is not fair the better protested I'll pay 30 million for that!.

I can give you double the price the buyer gave you the stranger said to the salesman.

And threw another bag on money on the table.

the sales men grinned widely Sold! To the ash smelling erm. What is your name?

The stranger said nothing and grabbed the staff of Opar.

reunited at last my Staff!

But before the stranger could leave the previous better grabbed the other end of the staff And roughly pulled it.

Where do you think you are going? I bought that thing first It's my property!.

Your property? The stranger hissed and and poked the staff against the hostile man's chest the man fell down and the stranger pulled his chin up with the staff.

The staff of Opar is no Mortal's possesssion!.

The bartender glared daggers at the stranger and grabbed his gun.

All right it's time for you to leave you violated the rule of this bar by assaulting one of the customers.

Is how you talk to the Queen of Opar? The stranger roared and pulled the hood back to reveal a severely burned face.

The men and women screamed in panic and the bartender got zapped by the staff of Opar and his body dissolved into nothing.

I demand some respect! I am Queen La!

The customers ran but the doors swing closed and couldn't escape

.Queen La held her staff up high and light surrounded her and turned her back into the beautiful woman she was before Tarzan defeated her.

La slammed the staff on the ground and everyone in the bar died.

La rubbed the tip of the staff fondly and left the scene. The full moon shined brightly above the sky. Now that I have my powers back It's time to seek revenge against Tarzan. And Grinned sinister as the made her way to the lost city of Opar.

* * *

Jane couldn't find a comfortable spot to sleep not ever curled up against her husband.

It was a warm night but there was still a cold breeze that helps getting through the night. But still It's still hard to fall sleep.

I don't know why but there is something spooky in this jungle Jane Thought.

Jane? Tarzan asked tired. Jane got startled by the sudden movement next to her. But relaxed when she heard her husbands voice.

Yes Love?

you need to rest you've been awake way too long.

how did you know I was awake?

I can hear you blink.

Oh Jane said and sat up on their bed. I have trouble sleeping lately but I don't understand why.

. It's been very peaceful this year and enjoyed our two year anniversary party.

But still I feel like watching my back the whole time at night.

The night is more dangerous than day time around this hour leopards will be more active.

It's understandable you feel that way my love. But remember I will always protect you.

Jane smiled at tarzan fondly and felt her sleep take over.

Jane stayed close beside Tarzan the whole night There was nothing to worry about as long she has Tarzan and her family by her side.

* * *

Terk was the first one to wake up in the morning and started to do her business such as disturbing the termite's nest for a protein filled breakfast.

the ground shook slightly Terk waited for a while but felt nothing anymore so she shrugged her shoulders and climbed in a tree.

Terk felt the tree shake and almost lost balance she looked down and saw flint and mungo run away.

Assuming they were trying to get on her nerves again Terk climbed down and chased them.

All right you two stupid bone heads you are starting to get on my nerves!

Flint and Mungo ran faster in panic. but Terk assumed that they wanted her to follow them and ran faster aswell.

Terk saw them freeze in place hugging each other in fear. When Terk became from behind they screamed terrified

Terk arched a eye brow and wondered what's gotten into them.

they pointed to the burning jungle forests. but the fire wasn't started by the heat but by 2 huge leopard men made of stone.

out of their mouths blasts of destructive fire was unleashed.

The leopard soldier eyed the terrified gorilla's and wanted to burn them on the spot. Tarzan swinged down and grabbed flint and mungo with his feet

and terk under his arm and swinged them to safety.

terk landed hard on her back side. Oef! what do those creatures want.? terk squeaked.

they might be send after us and I know who can put a end to this. Tarzan's eyes burned with anger viewing the destruction of the jungle he always wishes to protect.

get yourself to safety I'll handle them Tarzan told his friends and threw his sharp spear with all his strength against the glass eye of the Leopard.

Tarzan jumped and used his acrobatic skills to climb up. Ripped his spear out and jabbed it into the other eye hopefully to shut it down.

Another Leopard soldier came and noticed Tarzan on the blind leopard soldier and opened his mouth to shoot a blast at Tarzan.

Tarzan braced himself for the blast and jumped off the leopard so that the blast will bounce back to the enemy.

The two leopard soldiers crumbled into dust but the fire has damaged the Jungle badly.

Tarzan seeked help of Tantor and his family to gather enough water to put down the fire.

When the fire was put down there was a huge empty black space where the nests of the Gorilla's used to be.

Jane came and ran to his side devastated.

Kala Terk and the whole ape family lost their home Because of the leopard statue's and Tarzan was furious.

_Queen La I'll have your head for this_ Tarzan hissed. _You wil pay!_

La heard Tarzan's threat when she looked into her crystal bol. And smirked maliciously

Ah do you want to fight ape man? then a fight you'll shall get La said making her staff lit up brightly.

come and get me then. I'm waiting. And sat on her old throne.

The city of Opar will be your tomb.

* * *

Let's get her now guys!.

Before she caused more damage to the jungle or get one of us killed! Terk said trying to convince Flint and Mungo to come with her to Opar.

We don't want to fight her Mungo squeaked Let Tarzan handle her. flint said.

cmon fellas he is too soft he could never put a end to her or any bad guy! We need to save the last of our remaining home before It's too late. Terk said.

Tarzan came behind her and Flint and Mungo flinched.

Terk arched a eye brow and turned around.

You are not going anywhere Terk. It's too dangerous. I need to face La alone.

but..but..

No buts Terk don't even think about coming with me.

Flint and Mungo sighed in relief and quietly climbed up a tree.

Tarzan this is my home too even before you were born. I deserve to have my revenge just as much as you do! You should not face La on your own.

Terk is right Tarzan. Jane said and Africa is my home too. We must protect it together as a Family.

tarzan looked at his friends. But If any of you get hurt? I don't think I can live with the guilt.

We wouldn't live with the guilt if you get killed by La. Now let's not waste anymore time and head to Opar before that witch thinks of another Evil plan.

And Terk disapeared in the Jungle.

Tarzan swinged from vine to vine following the Footsteps of the giant jaguars left in the ground and found his way to Opar.

Opar had a dark fog around the old buildings. And Tarzan broke the main entrace of the castle.

La rose from her throne and the light of her staff surounded her making her pupils disapear in the back of her head.

you can't stop me Tarzan now you will see my true power!

La smirked and unleashed fire from her staff at the group Terk dodged it and Tarzan Carried Jane to a safe spot.

The leopard men came and tried to out number Tarzan's friends Tantor slammed the Leopard men with his trunk and caused brutalyy damage to them with his tusk.

Jane jumped one leopard man who tried to attack Tarzan and Terk from behind.

Tarzan grabbed the last leopards Head and twisted it breaking the leopards neck.

Impressive La said clapping her hands. You are getting better and better.

Too cowardly to fight me yourself? Tarzan said you disappoint me La.

Oh really? son you don't know who you are dealing with!. La's forehead became vainy and her eyes glowed brightly and unleashed multiple beams from her staff.

Jane and her friends tried to run for cover but the fragile ground started to collapse but Tantor held on the bricks to avoid letting Jane and Terk fall to their deaths and they held on to him tight.

oh No! tarzan thought and tried to aid his friends.

Nu uh Ape man you are going no where. La growled.

Tarzan's body became stiff as a bord. And La controlled every limb of his body with her staff like a puppet master and tortured him by almost crushing his bones.

Tarzan hissed in pain and La brought him to his knees. now bow for your Queen monkey! Terk managed to climb up and saw La restraining Tarzan.

hmmmm what shall I turn you in? La mused well tarzan you always wanted to be an ape so bad Queen La laughed pointing her glowing staff in Tarzan's direction

i'll give you a hand. the staff glowed bigger and shot a beam towards tarzan

Tarzan's eyes grew big as the Light almost blinded his vision Tarzan couldn't move and allowed the beam come closer in defeat.

Terk saw it happen and took a sprint towards Tarzan and jumped infront of the beam and was sent flying Tarzan tried to get up on his feet and caught Terk  
Terk layed limp and lost unconcious she barely breathed and her body was slightly glowing from the blast.

Terk No! Tarzan yelled in disbelief and held his childhood friend close to his heart.

La let out a snicker my-my your ape friend took the fall how touching

Tarzan became enraged and wants La to suffer. La tried to control his body again but Tarzan showed great resistance. Tarzan's eyes oozed rage and made La feel uneasy.

he dodged La's blows and clutched the staff in his hands La tried to loosened Tarzan's firm grip on the staff but his anger made him much stronger and  
Tarzan brought his arm over his shoulder and La's face received a hard back hand slap.

Tarzan grabbed her by the throat against the wall he didn't care that killing La will go against all the things he believes in  
the only friend Tarzan could fully trust is slowly dying and La is going to pay dearly.

La struggled to breath but tarzan didn't let go.

You are going to die for what you did to her! Tarzan yelled and was about to give La the final blow

Tarzan! wait! Jane screamed Terk is still alive!

Tarzan snapped out of his blind rage and looked behind him he saw Jane's pleading face not to kill La.

La smirked and Kneed Tarzan in the stomach and grabbed her staff and slammed the end on the ground

light purple smoke covered her body

you should have finished me off when you had the chance ape man! I will never stop until you are sent to oblivion! La Mocked

Tarzan growled in fury but when the smoke cleared up La has disappeared.

Tarzan's anger changed into consern and ran towards Terk and picked her up

Terk chirped in pain softly.

Tarzan? Terk whispered trying to open her eyes to face her leader

Tarzan held her close to his chest again shushing her gently

Shhh save your strength Terk im here now

Terk closed her eyes and the glowing stopped and didn't move a muscle. terk's fur started to shed rapidly accept the hair on her head  
her legs became taller.

her large hands became smaller almost the same delicate size as Jane's hands her skin became lighter  
and everyone witnessed Terk's transformation in shock.

Tarzan moved Terk's thick long dark blue-ish hair from her face and tried to wake her up

Oh no! Terk changed into a Human! and he's...he's Terk is a girl! tantor beamed panicked and covered his eyes with his long ears.  
Tarzan grabbed and ripped a piece of cloth of La's cape and tied it around terk's nude body and kept her warm.

terk gained concious in a guest bed at the tree house with one of Jane's red jungle outfit on.

Terk noticed concerned looks from her friends hovering over her but she knew something wasn't right  
her vision has changed her eye sight has been improved and didn't see black and white anymore she's seeing colours now

and Tarzan came to her side asking if she's ok

Terk responded in ape language but noticed her voice has changed aswell.

Terk got out of bed puzzled and tried to get on her feet but almost fell but regained balance quick Terk looked down she saw long feet and human toes

Terk held her hands in front of her eyes and looked at them in shock then she realised she's no longer a gorilla.

Terk slapped her hands against her face and started to cry.

she ran outside the tree house and Tarzan ran after her worrying for her safety when terk tried to grab a vine but fell off the tree house  
Tarzan grabbed her leg in time before she hit the ground.

Terk wept and Tarzan held on to her and she started to calm down Terk still sobbed like a gorilla  
trembling viciously against Tarzan's shoulder.

Tarzan what happened to me? Terk asked in a whisper Tarzan's hand rested on terk's head stroking the untamed bird nest on her head that's supposed to be her hair.

La's spell that was ment for me changed you into a human Terk.

Tarzan pushed Terk back gently and cupped her tear soaked face.

I'll never forget what you did for me Terk I promise you i will not stop until i changed you back to normal.

I promise Terk believe me Tarzan said and comforted his friend once more

Terk responded with nods but couldn't use comprehensible dialogue to express her gratitude.

Jane came near the balcony of the tree house and looked down and saw terk crying in Tarzan's arms.

Jane felt terk's sorrow and feels horrible for that poor thing.

She wanted to help but didn't know how.

All she could do for terk is making her life as a human as pleasant as possible until La's spell has made undone.

**Author's note: **

**This was supposed to be a one shot until i've found a way to continue the story and I did found a way...hopefully. If I run out of idea's**

**then I'll end the story properly anyway without abandoning it. You got my word.**

**I hope you like my second chapter to this fic and until next time. xxxx Light Gaia.**


	3. Difficult to adjust

There was blood everywhere in a bloody dark dungeon. Dead bodies of Terks friends was spreadded on the ground.

Terk tried to scream in horror but nothing came out. One of the bodies moved It was Tarzan he still was alive even though he had more fatal wounds than his friends.

Terk..Tarzan said quietly and reached a hand towards her. He groaned in pain clutching his injury with his other arm.

Tarzan! Terk beamed worried about her leader and friend. And rushed to his side.

She turned him around moving blood soaked hair from his face.

Tarzan don't die Terk pleaded her eyes started to water. A cold wind came from a door that opened Near a dark corner. Sounds of a wooden stick echoed in the dungeon it became louder.

Tarzan grabbed Terks arm with the last strength he has. Terk you have to get out of here!

What? No not without you! Terk shook her head. Refusing to turn her back on her dying leader.

Terk listen to me you got to leave me behind before It's too late.

The bonking sound came closer. And a shilouette appeared in the shadows.

Terk Run Tarzan said weak but yet with a firm tone.

Terk almost screamed when she saw something entering into the light.

It was Queen La walking on the ceiling upside down with her staff slamming on the ground after every step she takes.

La laughed sinisterly maggots were eating her heavily burned flesh her eyes glowed bright purple including her staff.

You will never escape The city of Opar will be your tomb! La pointed a large finger nail towards Tarzan.

Tarzan breathed in with effort and died from the blood loss.

Tarzan No! No! Terk cried and cradled his body as La comes closer to strike.

Terk let out a loud scream and jolted awake. She looked around terrified. It was still dark outside and wasn't sure where she was.

She looked at her hands she's still a human but in her dream she was a gorilla Terk thought.

a candle light got lit up and the door opened. Terk felt cornered and feared for what will happen next.

Tarzan came in finding Terk in a corner shivering like a leaf with two massive eyes staring blankly to the door.

Terk? Tarzan spoke. And came to her side. But didn't get an answer.

Hey what's wrong? Tarzan asked worried and reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

Terk twitched in respond and started to cry Backing away from Tarzan as if she saw a ghost

help me! Terk sobbed. Holding her arms up in defense.

It's me Terk..Tarzan tried to come closer. It's me. Please Don't be frightened.

Terk kept her head down afraid to look Tarzan in the eye.

Terk It's me I'm right here. Large Warm hands cupped Terks face to make her look at him.

Terk eyes adjusted the blur faded and recognized Tarzan finally. Terk breathed in and out rapidly And let Tarzan come closer.

Terk heard the wind blow a bit harder and dug her nails in Tarzan's shoulder blades in fear when she held on to him for protection.

La! She's after me! She's coming to get us all! Terk's panic grew worser and started to talk incomprehensible dialogue in fear.

Terk calm down No one is going to hurt you! You are safe here with us.

I won't let anything happen to you Terk. Never again.

Terk cried into her pillow. It seemed so real Tarzan! Everyone was dying because of that Devlin. I..I couldn't stop her.

There was blood everywhere Terk cried.

Tarzan placed a comforting hand on her back shhhhhhh. Tarzan tried to calm her.

Jane also came inside room. Tarzan Jane whispered Is she ok?

Tarzan looked behind him and hook his head Discouraged.

Another nightmare Tarzan said. And It's getting worser.

Im worried about her Jane Tarzan said.

Jane sat next to terk on the bed.

Terk stopped crying and moved her head. Jane? Terk chirped softly.

Yes I'm here.

Terk layed on her back pulling the covers to her chin.

You are in the tree house now Terk you can stay here aslong as you need. Jane said with eyes full of sympathy.

Terk nodded. I just want to be change back to normal.

And you will Terk. I will do anything to help you Tarzan said.

Terk got out of bed and made her way to the balcony Jane tried to stop her But Terk held her hand up. Please I just need fresh air.

I need some time by myself to collect myself.

I won't go far I promise. Terk said looking at Tarzan.

But.. Jane said. but Tarzan held Jane back.

Just leave her be. She will be back Tarzan said and gave his friend as much space as she needs.

* * *

Terk stood in the Balcony she breathed in and out she opened her eyes and jumped to grab a vine. her ability to swing from vine to vine hasn't changed It's still the same but yet different.

Terk walked over a branch but lost balance she grabbed a vine before she fell on the ground hard.

She climbed up with effort. She isn't as strong when she was a gorilla and this disadvantage could be fatal.

She climbed on a branch And could see her gorilla family sleep from above.

Maybe when she sleeps in the open air the Nightmares will be less.

Right now she just wants to be with the gorilla's.

The trumpet sounds of the elephants who spawn at night only made Terk flinch.

but calmed down within seconds. It's a bit chilly without her fur and the skimpy jungle outfit she has on didn't help keeping her warm.

Terk rested head on her knees. I have to find a way to reverse this Terk thought.

Everyday second becomes harder. It's been only a day but the desire to become herself again becomes stronger.

But there is only one sorceress who can give her life back to make this undone.

And that is La herself.

I'll face you myself If I have to. me and my friends have defeated you before and we shall do it again.

**A/N: **

**This chapter is a bit short But i haven't finished the rest yet and to avoid delaying the update longer I've decided to post the first half.**

**I hope you like this chapter and until next time.**

**Light Gaia**


	4. Personal dilemma's

Terk please sit still Jane said to the impatient newly turned human.

I'm almost done and cut another tangled lock. And brushed her hair giving it more volume. Terk rested her cheek on her palm huffing impatient.

She wanted to go for a swing in the jungle trying to see what she's still capable of as a human.

Satisfied with her work Jane made Terk get stand up and guided her to a large mirror.

She kind of looks different her eye brows are trimmed her hair is reaching to her shoulders now with more volume. Terk looked at the long hair on the ground.

She felt a bit bad for losing more of her fur but Terk did like her new look.

Terk came closer to the mirror and admired her new hair style and felt relief on her head from the heavy thick hair that reached further than her upper leg.

Do you like your new look Terk? Jane came from behind smiling.

Yes, Terk coed in gorilla looking up to jane while sitting down. It looks so nice It's a bit like yours.

Jane picked up a brush and brushed her hair massaging Terks scalp.

Terk whined in a fuzzy when Jane untangled Terks edges a bit too hard.

Sorry Terk I'm almost done Jane smiled apologetically.

Terk was dismissed after her hair dressing experience and hopped down from the tree house.

her hair bounched up and down with every jump she makes and loved that.

She could finally be more aware of her surroundings due the ability to see colours.

Exploring the advantages and fun things of being a human made her cope with personal dilemma's better. The sun looked beautiful the rays looks like precious gold.

Africa had mild warm weather for once. Wild parrots of all different colours chirped above the large tree and flied up towards the sky in large groups.

the exotic animals chriped making their presence known. Terk let go of the vine and landed on a strong large branch of a tree that gave shade from the sun.

Terk placed her hair behind her ears and looked at her toes wiggling them a bit.

They are so flexible compared to her toes as a gorilla.

She still find it hard to believe she's like Tarzan Now. But everyone knows how Tarzan felt and never treated him like strange ever again. He's accepted as the leader and hopefully her family will be understanding.

But unfortunately Terk spoke too soon. She saw a banana hanging in the tree. It caught her attention. Terk hasn't eaten very well because of her sorrow and made her way to the banana.

Terk had difficulty climbing up she almost slided back down but couldn't give up.

I am a gorilla Terk said through gritted teeth as she used her might to climb up.

Terks fingers almost touched the banana but it got snatched away right before her eyes.

What the hell? Terk said aloud.

Terk heard a snicker behind her and mungo ate the banana which made Terk very annoyed. Hey I saw it first you goofs!

You want it back mungo said and stuck out his tongue with chewed banana.

Grrr you dorks you'll pay for that. Terk got to her feet and crawled up. Flint and mungo ran away laughing. But Terk lost her grip and fell on her backside.

Ha Ha what's the matter? Too clumsy to keep up? I got to say Terk you lost your touch. Flint and mungo teased.

Terk rubbed her backside in pain she was furming but they weren't intimidated.

You better take those words back if you know what's good for you! Terk said and jumped after them it started raining and it became slippery it slowed Terk down.

Terk almost fell from a branch but climbed up with effort.

Giving up Terk? Flint challenged his former best friend.

Not even in a milliom years. Terk growled and did a run up. She reached for a vine but it slipped from her grasp. Terk yelped and Flint and mungo freaked out.

Terk held on to the vine again to break her fall. But Terks hands started to burn she tried to hold on to the vine aslong as she could her grip loosened as the stinging pain didn't ease.

Terk let go and fell in a puddle of mud and dirt. Ouch Terk whined and rubbed the mud off her arms. Flint and mungo looked down seeing Terk covered with mud.

Mungo held in his laughter and Terk heard it looking behind her.

Tears flushed down her cheeks she knew those two can be inconsiderate little shits but didn't know they would gang up on her.

You ass sniffers Terk yelled I never want to see you again! You have gone to far Terk sobbed. And stormed out of the scene to the river to clean herself up.

maybe we went to far with Terk mungo said feeling a pang of guilt. Nah she's been mad at us before but she got over it quick. Flint said but was slightly worried about hurting Terk too much aswell.

Terk kept crying on her way to the river washed the mud from Jane's borrowed jungle outfit and tried to get the dried mud out of her hair.

I feel like an outcast.. Terk whined Tarzan is probably the only friend I have. But why isn't he working harder to change her back? Terk rested her head on her knees hoping that no other friends will let her down.

* * *

Flint and mungo kept laughing and cracked jokes on about how they out smarted Terk.

Tarzan landed behind the buggers but only flint noticed Tarzan and choked on his laughter.

Ha Ha did you see that look on her face? Mungo cried out.

But flint ellbowed him against his arm and became red as a tomato hopefully he didn't hear them talking about His friend.

Eh Hi Tarzan buddy what brings you here? Flint said trying to release the tension Mungo said nothing and carefully stood behind flint.

Guys have you seen Terk? Tarzan asked I Need to make sure she's ok. And tell her the good news we have almost located La's hide out.

Flint and mungo couldn't get anything out md pointed towards the direction where they left Terk behind.

Tarzan breathed out grabbing a vine. Thanks guys I'll catch you later and the two gorilla's watched Tarzan swing from vine to vine.

* * *

Terk kept watching her reflection in the river. She had her skirt back on accept for her halter top she used her hair to cover her chest.

She didn't care about modesty but Jane taught her humans aren't designed to walk around uncovered Like apes.

lit's been barely a week and the fact she's not herself yet ate her alive.

Tears shined in her large eyes.

And started to hit her reflection in frustration. No! I don't want to be this way! I have to turn back I just have to.

This Is all your fault La! Terk cried.

Tarzan arrived at the river and approached his friend. Terk reminded him of himself when he was little.

it also frustrated him that he's like every other ape and got excluded from hanging out with other apes because of the disadvantage.

Terk? Tarzan said softly.

what? Terk said through sobs but not in a hostile way.

I hate being this way Tarzan. Everyday is a burden for me Terk said moving her hair away that kept getting in the way of her eye sight.

Tarzan felt for his friend he knew what it was like when he no longer felt part of the group.

Terk listen do not give up hope. Sulking won't solve anything.

You don't know how I feel!

I suffer everyday no one wants to hang out with me. They rather waste their time bullying me!

Those so called gorilla family aren't my family at all! A true family are down with you in good times and bad!.

But I do you how you feel Terk I've been in your position. You know that.

But you are strong Tarzan and in the end everyone accepted you as leader...but Im a outcast Terk said feeling her eyes sting with water.

But I wasn't when I was younger Terk. I got bullied aswell because I was different.

I wasn't accepted by the majority of the pack. But the only one who kept me going was you Terk.

Terk wiped her tears and looked Tarzan in the eye. I did? Really?

Tarzan nodded with eyes full of sympathy for his buddy.

You were there for me No matter what And I'll be there for you. Always.

Thank you so much Terk came closer and I'll be there for you too. It doesn't matter how much I've changed Im still your Terk. Your pal!

Tarzan remained silent while he held his childhood friend against his shoulder comfortingly.

Flint and mungo got a ear full of kala's lecture about respect and she dragged them by their ears to Terk to apologize for their behavior.

Ouch aunty K flint whined can you please loosen your grip my fear will fall off mungo cried out.

That's the least what you deserve Kala said disappointed you will make it right with terk it doesn't matter how much she has changed from the outside she will always be a member of our family.

Flint and mungo watched Tarzan comfort Terk and knew they have gone too far.

They remained in the tree and pleaded with Kala to let her calm down before they approach her they didn't want to deal with Terks wrath.

Kala thought about it and dismissed the two giving them until tomorrow to apologize.

they sighed in relief in unison and got out of Kala's sight within seconds discussing about what they are going to say to express their remorse for their rude actions.

Tarzan told Terk the good news that they found the location were the original city of Opar. And they will find her to make the spell undone.

Those words gave Terk hope in her heart that poured inside. Her eyes watered but those were tears of joy. Soon it will be all over.

All she need to do now is be strong. And become her own burning torch in her darkest hour.

* * *

Queen La remained in a dark room only torches that lit up the path to the exit her leopard bodyguards remained in a kneeling position in silence.

Queen La used her staff to heal the injury she got from Tarzan's brutal attack. Her skin was still fragile from her defeat against Tarzan.

La placed a large hand on her healed face Looking at her own reflection sinister And walked tot the ancient altar.

The leopard men looked up startled when they heard the staff of Opar hit the ground as she walks.

In her crystal mirror she could hear Tarzan's conversation with Terk. It will be a matter of time before Tarzan finds her.

But La had no fear. Her plan will the an end to Tarzan and his gorilla family for good.

I am waiting for you ape-man. La said.

Her voice echoed eerie through the dark hall and let the staff consume the roaring lighting from the sky.

Oh And Your dear friend Terk will be the key of your downfall La said with a mock sadness tone.

An evil smile crept over La's face. The city Opar will be your final resting place.

La let go of her staff as it floats meters from the ground with a bright purple light surrounding it.

The ground trembled and the staff made the surroundings into a hostile enviroment

Deadly traps emerged in the temples and the weather around Opar became vicious.

La Remained calm while the leopard men had an uneasy expression on their faces but no one dares to run for cover.

Queen La sat on her throne killing rats who walked past her feet crushing their bones with her staff to pass the time until her arch-enemy arrives.

**A/N:**

**Finally a new chapter done.**

**flint and mungo were mean but they will make it right with Terk.**

**Queen La is more sinister than in the cartoon because I think it suits her personality more.**

**La will use Terks desire to turn back against her in future chapters.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Light Gaia **


	5. Lost souls

**A/N:**** I got a writers block with this fic. It was ment to be as a one shot and I kind of regret posting more chapters because the updates are slow and I wasn't sure If I could finish it but I'm happy I got new Idea's and also wrote the plot to finish the story. **

Flint and mungo wanted to climb back in the tree when it looks like it wasn't the right time to approach Terk now that She's more upset than ever before.

But their eyes were met with Kala's disappointment and stern gaze. Pating her foot on the ground.

"Get over there and apologise" "Now!" Kala pointed. Flint and mungo cowered slightly like children who are being scolded.

They swallowed and made their way to the lake where Terk is being comforted by their pack leader.

Terk? Flint said carefully. And mungo watched over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Terk wiped her face.

"Just go I,m not in the mood for your childish behavior" Terk wanted to get up but Tarzan grabbed her hand.

"Terk atleast her them out. Tarzan said quietly and Terk sat down again but this time facing them.

"Were sorry Terk" flint and mungo said. " we just saw it as a oppertunity to get back at you for all time time you bossed us around"

"So now that Terk is weak and vulnerable you thought it was the right time to get back at her" Terk sniffed. "Very many guys."

"Terk. We shouldn't have done that. But It felt good getting back at you for a moment" "All we wanted is tolet you know what It's like to be picked on and stop with the taunting and bossin around" Flint tried to explain.

"Well I stopped now" Terk said a bit angry, Happy now? I hope so because I won't talk to you guys ever again.

"Terk come on they are Sorry and swallowed their pride to apologise" Tarzan said. " Can you Atleast accept their appology.

"Maybe not the nicest or charming Gal in this jungle but Even I know It's not cool to pick on someone who is in her darkest hour" "So No I won't accept"

"Terk listen, Everyone has done something they regret later. After they hve realised their mistake" Tarzan said making his friend turn around.

But you can't punish them forever. " Because I know one day you will make the same mistake and you also want to be forgiven by the ones you've done wrong" Tarzan said.

Terk's scowl faded and her pouty lips curved into back to normal. "You are right. Terk said but it still stings"

"We know mungo said. And we will help you defeat La"

"Thanks guys Terk squeaked happy ans sad at the same time" and came up to them for a group hug. And Tarzan watched them with Glee.

"But you are still a bunch of idiotic butt sniffin bozo's Terk said turning into a tough tomboy again grabbing their heads and making them headbut against eachothers faces.

"ouww" flint and mungo whined in unison. And fell on the ground.

"And that's for making me cry! Hmmpf! Terk said and marched towards the trees.

Tarzan rolled his eyes with disbelief. But atleast they are friends again in Terkina language.

* * *

The weather in Africa has changed from warm to blazing heat. It was like africa Is in a oven. But in the jungle it seems peaceful but that might change since La won't wait forever she will strike again.

Tarzan must kill her before she has reached her maximum power. If he fails then La's spirit becomes immortal and shall hunt Tarzan's decendants until the end of the Earth.

Tarzan won't let that come that far. La must be stopped no matter the cost.

Jane wants to come with Tarzan but he couldn't let her come with him. She almost got hurt last time they confronted La. And she would make him more vulnerable when she is there with him.

Tarzan and the gang entered the city of opar. It was quiet. Too quiet. Mungo and flint looked around and flinched everytime they heard something When a cold haunting wind breezed over the deserted eerie atmosphere

A demonic chuckle was heard echoeing in the chamber when the doors closed.

trails of sand fell down and the room started trembling and large sharp blood soaked with rotting limbs and skeletons attached to them started closing in on them from the seiling.

The city of Opar will be your tomb! Terk heard the same words in her dreams.

"oh No!" Terk breathed. We are doomed.! Terk yelled and watched in horror as the spike trap is coming closer.

Tarzan saw a small gap that could lead to their eacape. The gap almost got closed but Tarzan rushed and kept the gap open using all of his strength to keep the gap open.

"Hurry up" ! Tarzan shouted and everyone crawled under the gap.

Terk came to his aid when Tarzan struggled and helped him keeping the gate open.

Surpisingly Terk still has her gorilla strength left.

Terk you don't have to do this! "Get yourself to safety and I'll do the rest" tarzan said.

"No,I won't leave you behind". "That horrible dream I had can't become reality.! Terk said and gritted her teeth and pulled the gate further up so that Mungo's chubby frame could pass.

a strange Scentaury of ice was seen in the distance and down there was a black hole kind of portal. They had to find a way to cross the hazard of ice.

A cold frosty area was there with large mountains but underneath it was dark bottomless pit and if anoyone falls down then the unlucky one will dwell in the abys for eternality.

at the end of the tunnel was a bright violet glow.

Terk felt chills and recognized the room it was the same area in she saw in her nightmares.

Tarzan told everyone to stay back and walked to a large Ice Pilar on the seiling of the cave. "Tarzan wait" Terk said . Let me try" IMade their way through the sharp deadly ice spikes.

" Be careful.." Mungo squeaked. If we fall down into the abyss then were dead!

"Gee I had no idea. I thought we'll end up in banana land." Flint said sarcastically.

" Can you please be quiet?" One loud noise and this ice cave will collapse" Tarzan shushed them.

They both swallowed nervously and followed Tarzan. After climbing and almost falling off the edgy area's they finally placed their feet on solid ground. Flint and Mungo huffed exhausted feom the anxiety they felt.

"Stay here Tarzan ordered I'll make sure the coast is clear.

Tarzan hid behind a Ice wall and peeked around. There was a anchient Altar with languages that only the people of Opar could read. It looks like writing of Atlantis.

Terk saw the strange light becoming brighter. Terk curiously came closer and tried to touch the purple light.

" Terk! Terk" !No stay back! Tarzan yelled alarmed.

Terk got out of her trance and looked into the purple light that grew bigger and a face was seen. Large claws reached towards Terk's face to grab her.

Tarzan sprinted towards Terk to come to her aid pushing her aside. A ghost like form of La appeared from the light and charged towards the group.

She flied through the bodies of Flint and mungo they trembled when they hit he ground

Tarzan and Terk came to their Aid nut It was too late they closed their eyes and their breathing stopped. Tarzan and Terk mourned briefly for the two gorilla's.

Terk looked behind her shoulder watching La grow bigger looking more sinister as her pupils disapears when the power of the stolen souls consumes her.

Tarzan clutched his spear in both hands ready to fight her and this time end her no matter what the others think. Taking a life is wrong but letting a evil entity like La live is worser.

La looked at Tarzan's spear with spite. All Tarzan has to do is throw that spear with perfect aim to the power shakra in her heart and she'll lose all her power.

she couldn't let Tarzan find out her weakness and will use Tarzan's desire to protect against him

"Your Little ape girlfriend will be next" La grinned and charged towards Terk.

Tarzan saw it coming and tried to push Terk out of the way. La's plan worked Tarzan was off guard while protecting Terk and took his soul instead of hers.

Terk was on the verge of tears when Tarzan's body became cold

Terk shook Tarzan's lifeless frame..

She feared this will happen just like in her dreams. "Tarzan you have to wake up please! Terk sniffed. " Don't leave me here by myself" "don't die! Don't die" Terk pleaded hoping her best friend will open his eyes.

Terk felt Queen La coming closer holding her staff. Ready to strike. " This Tomb will be your grave" La shrieked.

Terk grabbed a handful of snow and dirt and threw it in La's eyes blinding her for a moment.

Terk knew she hasn't alot of time left and made a run for it.

La rubbed the snow from her eyes and saw Terk disappear in the Ice cave maze.

Terk heard La's demonic snickering and laughter echoeing behind her.

"There is no where to run" " Every time I capture a soul I'm one step closer to immortality" Let me feel the warmth again when I suck yours out of your corpse"

Terk tried to ignore La but Terk feels fear creeping over her spine.

" Let me cast you to the underworld where all the restless souls wander" "And I'll expose you to your greatest fears"

Terk looked behind her and stopped in her tracks. She reached a dead end and could hear La's footsteps coming closer.

"I'm going to to get you" La giggled. " I'm going to get you! La said louder.

I'M GOING TO GET YOU! "

Terk clasped her hands over her ears and tried to find a way out before it's too late. She could already see La's reflection in the ice many feet away from her.

"Enough with this come out and face me monkey! La said through annoyance and snickering.

Terk looked for a fragile spot and started chopping it La heard the sound and knew where to look for her. Terk created s new path and quickly crawled under the ice.

Terk inhaled in relief but jumped when La looked under the ice reaching out a large claw towards Terk but La couldn't grab her.

"You will never save your friends unless I set them free"! La said scratching the ice floor with her long sharp finger nails and faded into nothing.

Terk heart raced and panted. If she didn't found the new passage La would have killed her just like in her dream. Terk was scared and alone in the dark ice caved atmosphere in the city of Opar. Terk got up and tried to find her way.

All she could hear was drops falling on the ground and hopes there isn't another creature in the dark corners waiting to strike her.

"Tarzan Terk cried. " I'm scared. " But I'll save you, I'll face that devlin myself" "But I won't leave with out my friends La" Do you hear?! Terk shouted. A crack in the distance was heard Terk Made a EEP noise when a purple light passed by.

For a minute she feared that La came back to finish her but nothing happened. Terk looked around restless as she walked to the area where she saw the light.

When she came close she could hear the ghostly howl from tormented souls. Terk swallowed part of her wanted to turn back but turning back means running into La again and doesn't know how to defeat her ghost form.

The howling sounds are so terrifying but she must push forward. Because she knew that in that chamber she will find Tarzan's spirit and realse him.


	6. Gates to the Underworld

Terk braced herself when she got startled by the cold hauling wind. She rubbed her hands together and started walking She carefully placed one foot on the frozen path towards the Gates of the underworld.

One Ice pilar collapsed which made Terk panic but collected herself when It wasn't the ground she walked up on. It was dark Terks hear raced hopefully she won't slip and fall into the abyss underneath her.

She reached towards the end but almost cried when the torch she was holding shined towards a white marble statue of a woman. At first she thought It was La but calmed down when that wasn't the case.

Terk looked behind her again when she felt something pass but no one was there. She moved towards the gate she tried to open It but It wouldn't budge but then she walked back to the statue she had her hand open with like she's holding something

Terk placed the torch into the Holder the statue is clutching and tried to open the door with both hands. Her arms hurt from yanking the door but the torch started to flame up more and the statue eyes glowed with Super Nova yellow. And The Gates to the under world opened.

Terk heard a howl and above her Ice yeti's sensed the doors are being opened and looked down. They Weren't very pleased with their new visitor and hissed at her.

Terk became frightful grabbed the Torch and wiggled her way through the gap and hid somewhere until the Gate closed again incase one of the yeti's came down to get her.

It was dark but not as Dark as in the previous room Terk trained her eyes and carefully walked further through the eerie area. There is no longer time for being afraid She has to save Tarzan and the others. Terk heard a squeaking sound of a chandler above her.

She shined the lights towards it.

It seemed like a mummified corpse but It looks like It's an arrow. Terk knew It will come in handy and tried to climb a pilar. But It was slippery and Terk almost fell down. If only she was an Ape again climbing that thing would be easier that way. She focused and remained focused to climbing further up without looking down.

the Ice made her body shiver in pain as it cuts through her skin. But she had to hold on since she was almost there.

Terk balanced on the pilar and made herself ready to make a jump she reached to the chandelier and carefully removed her bow from the corpse.

There was only one usable arrow left and Also one broken arrow that can't be fired but at least it can be used at some sort of dagger. Terk tested the bow by pointing an arrow towards a direction. The rope didn't snap and It looks like the old thing is ready to be used. Making Terk feel alot more safer.

Terk looked around to see what will make a safe landing since the pilar will be not an easy task to jump back on.

"Okay" Terk breathed. "Now how to I get back down from here?"

But that answer was already granted to Terk as the ropes of the chandelier started to break because of Terk's weight. Terk panicked and tried to jump on the pilar but The chandelier already came down.

Gravity pulled Terk down and could feel her stomach tightened as she held on to the chandelier. The frozen ground broke and Terk fell into a dark chasm .

She yelped and clashed her hands against her eyes terrified and the howling of the lost spirits became louder as she fell further into the Abyss.


	7. Free the lost

Terk woke up when she felt her head throb horribly. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened them. She laid with her cheek against the frosty snow. Her whole body felt cold and wondered how long she has been unconscious. There were big bruises on her backside and back from the fall and had a large bruise on her forehead. Her face was near the edge and could hear the abbyss it sounded like eerie whispers. for a second it felt like the Abyss was calling out to Terk.

Terk became alarmed and backed away against the iced wall. She survived somehow. thank goodness for the remaining ramp that broke her fall or she would have been a goner.

She dug in the black snowy ground and grabbed the remains of her arrows and spear. She won't be to defeat La by herself. Mainly because she's so frightened of her. In the underworld all was heard was a Ambient wind..It was as silent and chilly like an old graveyard.

"Ouch" Terk whined and got up to her feet keeping her balance against the ice cold wall of frost. She looked up and noticed the sky was black. She has fallen into the abyss. Many Legends say aslong as you are inside then you can never come out but she has to find a way to save the others. she stabbed the dagger into the ice to ensure her safety incase the ground underneath her feet collapses she still has the dagger to hold on to.

Terk slowly moved further away towards a much stable ground before the fragile area collapses. when she reached solid ground she placed the dagger in the belt of her skirt.

But then she heard a ringing sound echoing from the walls. She knew that sound. It was the trickling sound of La's jewelry clashing against each other.

Terk looked behind her terrified there was a trail of blood dripping from her injured leg.

"She knows im here Terk thought She probably knows I'm injured and is here to finish me.

Panic took over and limped as fast as she could to a safe area to hide. She tried not to let her fear take over and become a easy prey to La. She has to stay strong or the rest of the gang will be lost. The sounds from La's jewelry became louder and Terks stomach clenched with nerve wrecking tension.

The path seems dead but Terk was too afraid to go back and risk the chance of running into La.

Terk looked around to create a new path. It was too high and slippery to climb up and the ice is too hard to break but then Terk saw a small crack in the ice.

"Dig! Terk said and used her nails to get rid of the ice. Her nails broke and started to bleed but the adrenaline rushed through her body prevented her from feeling any pain.

Her hip got stuck. Terk panicked and wiggled restlessly she couldn't hold in her tears and started to cry. her tears froze stuck on her red face. And panic took over her when she thought something cold grabbed her leg. Terk yelled hysterical and finally freed herself after she grabbed a broken pilar with her nails breaking them and gave one last pull.

Terk wiped her face and got up. The howling of the restless spirits became louder as she moved further. "This must be it" Terk mused. This is the scentuary of the lost souls. Hopefully the other souls La stole will be resting in peace after she has found a way to defeat La.

Terk caught the shadow of a Female ghost floating above her. It had a pony tail and tattered jungle gear on Terk cowered in hear whimpering but the Ghost didn't attack. It just wept floating circles above Terks head. Weeping as it tried to drown her own sorrows.

"She must have been stuck on the mortal plane for many years" Terk thought.

"Ghost! Terk spoke up. Listen I'm a friend. I'm here to set every soul free that La has captured. But I can't do anything without your help..

The Ghost moaned and cried again. and pointed a slender finger towards the passage but Terk couldn't see anything terk became frustrated. She could easily fall into a gap and when that happens then there will be no return.

The Ghost whined again and entered a small torch making it bigger and handed it to Terk and pointed towards the path she needed to take. Terk looked at the floating Ghost and focused her eyes on the icy path. She carefully walked towards the looked behind her shoulder but the Ghost didn't leave she followed Terk and Terk didn't seemed to mind. dead company is better than no company in this horrible place where death rules.

Terk arrived at a large throne room the Ghost wheezed but seized her crying like she knew Terk needs to concentrate to make sure that there isn't a new enemy lurking in the dark.

"Still alive she-ape? Terk heard an eerie voice calling out to her. An demonic form of Queen La emerged from the shadows. "You truly are an Amazonian"

"I knew you would make it all the way to the end...It will be more satisfying to turn your lights out low and painfully"

Terk was sweating bullets as she looked around. "I'm not leaving without the souls of my friends! Stop hiding ion the dark and face me demon! Terk yelled hearing her own voice echoe.

It became eerily quiet and Terk felt La behind her he held the broken speer and turned around to swipe La with it she wasn"t there.

La flew up near her throne and sat down.

"La! release my friends and we'll never crosses paths again..

"Oh I'll make sure we won't cross paths again La snickered.

Terk started to get fed up with her threats. All she does is playing games and cause her captured Ghosts pain.

"I'm in no mood for your sick games La! Set them free or I'll kill you..For Good this time.

"Oh really? No mortal has ever defeated me..But If you manage to kill me off anyway then how are you going to change back in to a gorilla?

Terks eyes grew slightly big at the realisation and La smirked seeing that look on Terk's face.

"If you want to turn back..You need to do something for me first. Queen La said and revealed the spirit of Terks friend Tarzan.

Tarzan looked miserable in his ghost form. feeling alot of pain for being detached from his body and unable to return to it or leave the mortal plane into the after life.

Terk wanted to run to him but La prevented her.. In order to reverse the ritual I need to have a soul destroyed with this dagger La said and let the dagger float from her palm as it glowed with a bright pink colour.

"I want you to destroy the spirit of Tarzan"..La said. seeing my enemies soul perish and I'll grand you everything your heart desires.

Tarzan's soul shook his head slightly no..looking at Terk with shocked eyes.

"What?..I came here to save him you demon! I swear I'll kill you if you harm him! Terk yelled tears falling down her face.

" I can't die" "I've reached imortality you mewling quim" La said and her playful joking tone became ice cold and vengeful.

Terk felt intimidated with her heartbeat pounding in her throat. "We'll see about that" Breathed trying to keep her voice steady. "Nothing will remain on this world forever. If I can't save my friends I will avenge them.

"If you want to increase your chances against me then better obliberate Tarzan's sould to be turned back into that obnoxious ape you once were. You won't stand a chance against me like this.

The ghost sensed la was lying she knew Terk won't stand a change against La with or without her Gorilla strength. She just wants Terk to destroy Tarzan so that she can her kill aswell. La gave a spiteful glare when she heard the whimpering moan coming from the spirit.

She tried to warn Terk as much as she could and la got visibly aggitated blasting the spirit a few feet away.

"Now where were we? La said focusing her empty eyes on Terk again.

"oh right..So what's it going to be? turn back or stay this way but saves tarzan's life? La smiled It's up to you darling but don't take too long or I'll be making the decision for you.

Terk looked at the dagger and at tarzan's soul and was unsure of what to do. If she doesn't do as she's told then her quest to turn back has been invain but if she does then Tarzan will be gone forgood..Jane nor Kala will ever forgive her if she gives into her selfish desires. But Being a human is absolutely terrible her heart longs for her old comfortable life..

Terk queezed her eyes shut and briefly got a vision from her previous dream of that large jewel above the veil that keeps the spirits from that Jewel looked just like the one in this scentuary "What if?..Terk softly said to herself. Terk narrowed her eyes and stepped forwards and took the dagger from La's hand. "Ok what do I have to do now? Terk said keeping her emotions at bay.

The mourning Ghost squeaked sadly but kept her distance as she watches on. she watches Tarzan who had betrayal oozed from his face and couldn't believe Terk chose to end his existence litterally.

"Clever Girl..Take your bow and shoot it right in Where Tarzan's heart is supposed to be. And La changed the destructive dagger in to a arrow. Destroy him La said cold. "And I'll give you what you desire"

Terk clutched the bow in her hand and walked over to Tarzan she briefly looked at the crystal above the large pilar and focused her eyes on Tarzan. She has only one shot and let's hope Terk gut feeling is right.

"I'm Sorry Tarzan" Terk said and one tear was threatened to fall down her face. As she aimed the arrow towards Tarzan. "It will be over quick friend"

Tarzan looked at Terk in defeat and lowered his head not trying to move away or try to distract Terk. If Terks desire is more worth than their friendship then so be It.

La smirked witnessing Tarzan's demise but the arrow wasn't fired in Tarzan's direction but somewhere else. la wanted to mock Terk for such a lousy aim but to her horror she realised that the arrow was fired right at her power source.

"What? Nooo! La yelled and tried to prevent it from penetrating the crystal but it was too late. The crack became bigger and pulled the arrow out the crysal expolded into shards into La's face losing one eye in the progress.

La cried looking at her invention holding one hand against her bleeing eye socket.

The veil broke and all the spirits who were wondering in the dark changed into light bulbs and rised to the heavens and some flew out of the scentuary to be reunited with their bodies.

Tarzan's and the rest of the Gangs spirits were freed to and got pulled away from the scentuary like a magnet being attracted to metal

Many giggles and joyful houls ecoed in the scentuary all of them were finally free and no longer felt the burning tornment they had to carry because of La's enjoyment of putting pain and sorrow into their forms.

La looked at the fleeing Ghosts above her. "NO! What have you done?! La shrieked furiously as she felt her power drain. Terk took some steps back.

And La walked forward "You little rat! I gave you one option to change back in to that flea infested hairball and this is how you repay me? " La charged towards her and wanted to grab her with her large claws.

Terk wanted to grab her dagger but La was too quick She grabbed Terks wrist and twisted it and la responded with a back hand accross Terks face knocking her down on the ground.

La let out a deranged roar as she grabbed Terk by the hair forcing her up to her feet. Pushing her towards the cliff. "The Abyss will be your Tomb! La hissed "If I can't kill Tarzan then atleast I'll enjoy seeing him mourn for your loss like I mourned for my city that he destroyed!

La pushed Terk off and dived with her to drown her in the dark abyss until her body disolves to make sure Terk won't have a chance to survive. La held both of Terks hands with one hand like he's in cuffs and the other arm tightly around her neck making it hard for her to breathe.

Terk saw her surrounding growing darker. her stomach clenched when she felt La's hold around her as they fall further down. snickering and laughing maliciously at her failure to save herself from death.

"This can't be the end"...Terk thought "My Friends they are still out there..I can't let la win or she'll come after them.

Terk's fear changed into strength as her survival instinct took over feeling a strong adrenaline rush she always feels dealing with dangerous situations. She might be a human but in her heart she's still an Ape. one of the mightiest animals in the jungle.

Terk wiggled free from La's tight hold and ellbowed La in the ribs she grabbed the broken speer from her skirts belt and stabbed La. in the eye and during the struggle she turned La facing the abyss so that she will break her fall.

Terk Thrusted the end of the broken speer into her abdomen hoping the Queen will be silenced forgood.

Before they both fell further into the abyss with no turning back Terk kicked La with two feet one in the stomach and when La growled furious showing off her demonic teeth Terk stomped her heel hard against La's face. Terk got a hold of the Speer pushing it further until it penetrated La's dark heart. Terk kicked the tip of the speer further in her body giving Terk one last boost to jump up to save herself from falling further in to the eternal darkness La let out a ear pitched scream and slowly get's disolved in the Abyss.

Terk held on to the icy ramp as tight as she could. She couldn't lose her grip now. She looked up and saw the mourning Ghost hovers above her. There was nothing she could do to aid Terk physically.

"Ghost! I need aid..Terk breathed clinging on with all her might. Can you possess me? The Ghost looked up and gave a nod her lips curved in to a smile. and her cries became happy ghostly squeals. It looks like that's what the Ghost is trying to tell her to give her permission to enter terks Body and take control.

"I give you permission to enter but only if you promise you'll leave afterwards. Terk said. she feared that the Ghost might take advantage of the opertunity to take over her body forever and letting Terks soul wander in the back of the new hosts mind but everything is better than dying here.

The Ghost clasped her hands together giving a small bow and Terk knew the Ghost gave her her word. The Ghost came closer and entered Terks eyes glew red and terk felt her concious fade. The Ghost had fully control of her body and started climbing up very fast not needing any climbing gear to reach to the top.

The possesed Terk sprinted as fast as she could. and leaped over the slippery ice and dodged every falling ice pilar and slided on her back into a small gap in the door of La's throne room. The last remaining freed spirits came from behind her and they shsowed her the way to get out of there quicker. Terk saw them fly around the corner and fly up all the way to the sky.

Terk jumped up and leaped from broken ice ramps to ramp until she reached to the top. Her hands touched the snowy ground and pulled herself up. her boots landed on the of layers of snow and found her way to the exist using her memory and survival instinct to create a new path The slushy sounds her footsteps made was like music to her ears. She has forgotten how it felt to be among the living.

* * *

Tarzan and the rest of the gang layed spread on the cold floor. Tarzan groaned and opened his eyes. he spat out snow and looked tried to get up felt something ontop his back, mungo slept ontop of Tarzan's back snoring slightly. his friends were alive as their stomachs rised and falls with every breath they take.

the ground shook and the icy shards above the ceiling trembled aswell and that didn't seem good

Tarzan placed mungo on the ground and shook his friends awake. Worry took over tarzan when he realised that Terk is alone with La and feared for his friends safety.

The gang caught sight of multiple soulds flying passed them.

"Aaah Help Ghosts! Flint cried scared. "We need to get out of here But tarzan didn't want to leave without terk. "you guys can leave but I'm staying here hurry up before this place collapses. Tarzan ordered.

Flint ran away but when he looked behind Mungo and wasn't following him and ran after tarzan he knew they need whatever strength they have to defeat la.

"Mungo! we need to go! Flint said. But mungo still didn't stop following. "Sorry flint but Tarzan needs my help! mungo called.

But Mungo!..I..I arrgg Flint whined and ran after Tarzan and the rest of the gang he couldn't let that bing dumb log assist Tarzan since flint is the ones with the brains.

Tarzan stopped when two hands underneath the gap of the door appeared a female struggeling growl was heard and the the door was pushed up.

"Terk! Tarzan beamed in relief. and helped to keep the door open so that she can crawl under the door.

"Thank goodness you are unharmed.

"Thank you" Terk said catching her breath.

"We have to get out of here lads! this place is going to blow !"Terk said the gang looked at Terk strangely all of the sudden Terk spoke with a feminine British accent as she ran past them. The gang shrugged it off and ran after her out of the Scentuary. The rubble coming down wasn't as severe as in the throne room which means they are almost there.

The Gang got out before the whole city of Opar collapsed Terk laid on the ground almost losing conciousness. She felt her cheek being slapped. It was Tarzan. hovering above her face. smiling in relief. "You saved us Terk" Tarzan said moving some hair strains from her face.

"Who are you? The Ghost asked almost forgetting that she's not in her own body. She felt strong connection towards the man she felt Terks crush on him and thought it might be the Boyfriend of the Woman she possesses.

Tarzan looked at Terk slightly devastated.."Terk what's wrong? It's me Tarzan. Don't you recognize me? and..and..Why are you speaking just like Jane?

The possessed Terk got on her feet looking at the horizon for once in many years she could feel the sensation of the beautiful sun on her cold sweat sliding off her face to cool her down The sounds of tiny parrots chirping in the distance it felt like paradise. Her soul longs to take off to go on a new adventure investigate Tombs and sell her finding to museaums but she made Terk a promise.

Terk saved her soul and will never forget her brave deeds. The Ghost turned around towards the noticed something was very different about terk. Her stance has been improved no hunched shouldders and stood right up graceful but yet strong.

" I'm not Terk" 'the Ghost said sadly. the gang gasped slightly before Tarzan could grab her and demand what she had done to his best friend. the eyes glew red and then changed back into Terks eye colour and collapsed to the ground.

Tarzan caught her just in time and a white light shined out of Terks slightly opened mouth and the Ghost left Terks body. Terk effortly opened her eyes. the temporarily possesion exhausted her mortal body and a figure of a young-matured brunnette British woman between the age of 28 to 32 appeared infront of them.

Terk and the ghost watched eachother. saying their goodbyes in silence. The Ghost let out a sigh and placed both hands against her heart giving a small bow to express her gratitude for setting her free forgood. and slowly faded into nothing.


	8. Another way

Terk feasted her eyes on the horizon with devastation. Her only chance to turn back to normal is gone. Her friends are safe but She'll never be all right,

She set all the tormented Spirits free, defeated La hopefully forgood. And most of all Tarzan is safe from harm. If Terk could turn back the Clock she wouldn't have changed anything. She's proud of herself for being so selfless but where will she go from here?

Tarzan helped her up to her feet along with her friends they made the journey back home. Terk looked behind her shoulder at the rubble of the Eerie city of Opar. Everything seems quiet and Terk wondered If La is truly dead since she always brags that she has reached immortality. But Terk no longer fears her and If this old Demon shows herself again then they will be ready to strike back.

The gang has arrived at Tarzans tree house, Everyone remained close to Terks bed. The spiritual possession made Terk weak but after hours of good rest she regained her strength opening her eyes slowly. Tantor Flint mungo Kala Jane and Tarzan were present. Terk spotted them sitting in a circle around the bed. Happy that Terk has awoken.

The sun rays shined in the tree house she must have slept for many hours bu still felt a bit tired.

Terk held one hand infront of her face. She was still human,and never become an ape again. Her eyes teared up but atleast her friends were safe from harm.

Terk no longer feel like resting and just want to leave, She wants to stay in the jungle where her old home is. Terk mourned about her loss even more and has fallen into a deep depression for days.

Tarzan came to visit Terk since he and his Mother started to worry about her.

Since Terk wasn't in the mood to stay with the other apes, and no one has heard from her the whole day.

The ape woman felt like a outcast more than she ever thought even though the ape Family accepted her like they did with and Mungo promised not to taunt her for being a human.

At times she felt like playing with the others but she's not as a agile as the other apes. She needs to work on her climbing ability like Tarzan did.

The other apes told Tarzan where she was when he couldn't find her with the other gorillas. Tarzan spotted her in the distance slowly ate some of the termites she found crawling around.

"Terk are you all right? Tarzan said.

Terk climbed from the tree she was approaching Tarzan.

"Um Terk? Tarzan said shielding his eyes.

"Yes ? Terk said. "Oh Sorry" she said realizing why Tarzan didn't want to look at her and slipped into shorts but placed her hair infront of her bosom instead wearing the tanktop aswell.

She never understood why humans make such a big deal about nudity, She used to walk around naked all the time but now that she's a human it's all of the sudden very inappropiate while there is nothing shameful about it.

"I'm done" Terk said rolling her eyes slightly when Tarzan still kept his eyes away from her. Terk crawled both of her feet again coming behind Tarzan.

"Oe hoe Oe" Terk said trying to speak the Gorilla language like she always did. Telling Tarzan to sit down. And groomed her leaders long dreads.

"Terk about what you did back in Opar"

I'll never forget what you did for me" Tarzan said. "You sacrificed your chance to turn back".

Terk stopped with what she was doing sitting next to Tarzan. "I couldn't let you die,Or anyone else" "I felt it was the right thing to do" Terk said feeling awful.

"Thank you. Tarzan said moving hair from her face to reveal tear soaked eyes.

"I'll stay like this forever" Terk quietly spoke.

Tarzan wished he could prove her otherwise but La is the only one who can reverse the spell. "Maybe you will Terk"

"But you are still one of us" "We Love you Terk" Tarzan said.

Terk nodded. "I miss my old life"..

"And I miss the old you" Tarzan said.

"I already know that!" Terk whined. "Yes I lost all my fur and I look like this" "There isn't much what I can do about It"

"I'm not talking about your Looks" Tarzan said. "I miss the way you were insie"

"The tough but bubbly and a tad bossy ape" Tarzan poked Terk playfully.

"Aww.. Terk cooed brightening up. "I haven't changed..I just find it so hard to adapt".

"I know..But you'll get there Terk,You are very strong. " Tarzan said.

"Thank you, You guys are the reason why I keep my composure"..But..I feel that we haven't seen the last of La"

Tarzan felt consern too. This is the 3rd time they have defeated La and Tarzan isn't sure If She's gone forgood but still he's looking forward to see her again and have his revenge for manipulating Terk to turn against him.

"If she did survive some how the I would have searched for her to end her since she must be very weak,But she fell in the Abyss so It's impossible" Tarzan said.

"But don't be afraid Terk,If that witch shows her face again we'll be ready for her"

Terk smiled a bit. "We'll defeat her together"

"That's It" Tarzan said smiling in return.

Terk playfully resting her head against his shoulder. She didn't want Tarzan or anyone to feel she didn't care about her family.

Tarzan shot her an annoyed look when he felt her ticklish hair against his shoulder,

and Terk looked at Tarzan with an *come get some* glare. Within seconds they clashed into eachother for a rough wrestle like they always used to do.

Terk was still strong much to Tarzans suprise, It felt awesome fooling around with Terk again. Terk sat ontop playfully bit Tarzan. He laughed and tried to avoid Terk from biting him

But she still managed to bite his biceps.

"auch! "Terk, Tarzan said freaking out but also amused. Tarzan kept her in an head lock preventing her to move. Tarzan backed off right away when he felt he was being too rough Terk gasped for air,

"Imagine me with my Gorilla strength I would have dominated you" a Terk said confident chasing Tarzan while leaping from the vines and trees.

* * *

Night came but Terk couldn't sleep,She had a much harder time to accept that her only chance is gone than she thought.

Terk slept on her side and moved her head up seeing her gorilla family snooze. Tiny Gorilla's stayed close to Terk assuming she feels cold sleeping in the nude without her fur.

Tarzan decided to spend the night in his old home, and the Professor stayed with Jane to make her feel safe through the was very pleased to have Tarzan in their old home again and so were the Other apes. They wished Tarzan stayed with the family just like all leaders do. Maybe the should persuade Jane to leave that tree house because If Jane comes then Tarzan will follow.

Terk rolled to her back keeping her hair infront of her to feel the leafs against her skin to cool her down. The tree above her ruffled and the moon poked out of the branches.

Her family still adored her but couldn't help but feel like she's no longer part of the pack, She realized how Tarzan feels,If she knew then she would never give him pep talks about accepting who he truly is and stop whining and focus on the friends who do accept him but she would tell him that she understands his struggle and express her empathy for him.

Terk carefully left her nest made of leafs. She has to find an another way, Terk wants to try everything before she puts the towel in the ring. This cannot be the end of Terk as an Gorilla. There has to be another way, Maybe the villagers have a much stronger magic than La to release her from this curse.

Terk got up from her nest carefully placing the snoozing Gorilla's off her lap she watched them fondly for a moment. "I'll be back soon little guys" Terk said quietly.

She didn't want to leave them they are so sweet. The little gorillas were a bit on their guard seeing Terk with the Gorillas but they recognized her somehow and nothing has changed between her and the newest members of the family.

If Terk could write then she'll leave Jana a message but she could barely hold a pen properly and wasn't bothered to learn how to write. And because of that she'll will do her best to stay away for less than a week.

Terk looked down at her nude body forgetting her outfit she felt hanging. And went back to the large tree to get it since the African elders might not appreciate seeing her like this. Terk still didn't understand why people need clothing and what's the harm in being dressed in air It's not like it's too cold to walk around without them.

Terk slided down from one large vine, She looked up at the family tree she could still hear the Gorillas snooze.

She sighed and carefully walked away with a spear and the bow she found in the chilly underworld. Her journey will be long and there might be animals who are not interested in having their territory trespassed. But she had no fear,No tiger or rabid baboons could get in her way to reach Basuli's tribe.


	9. unfinished business

Terk traveled away from her home before anyone wakes up. She went passed the path that leads to Tarzans tree house. She eyed the path for a while, A part of her wanted to see him and tell him about her plan. But then again she needs to do this alone.

Tarzan needs to take care of the family, and hopefully they can reunite again soon.

Terk huffed and used one of the boats that remained ashore. She has a long way to go until she reached to Basuli's tribe She wished she left tarzan a message but she's already far away and turning back would only waste more time.

Being human is a burden to her and the only way to deal with it is meet up with one of the elders who posseses one of the magic spells La used.

Maybe he knows a way to reverse this mess.

* * *

Tarzan woke up a few hours after terk left. He looked at his wife who was still snoozing. Tarzan opened the door of the treehouse to have a look around.

The weather became a bit warmer as summer in Africa is around rhe corner. And that will be another worry for the ape leader.

There will be hydration and the rivers will dry up. a few apes died last year which still upset Tarzan thinking about it.

Tarzan went to see his Mother to ease his worries but while everyone was playing or swinging in the trees to fetch some banana's Terk was nowhere to be found. Tarzan climbed up a vine and made his wy to her den.

"Terk"? "Are you there? Tarzan said moving the curtain of leafs peaking in But her hut was empty, Which was strange,Tarzan looked arounf to see if she left a message but nothing was there.

Confused Tarzan slided down. "Flint" Tarzan called and flint stopped bickering with mungo for eating the mot ripest Banana he found.

"Yeah? Flint answered. and Mungo sat on the gound like a puppy watching their leader attentively.

"Do you know where Terk went"? Tarzan asked.

"Uh I don't know Flint said and Tarzan scowled a bit. "Seriously we didn't pick on her" I really have no idea where she is"

"Yeah her nest was empty when all of us woke up"Mungo said and started to chew on one of Flinkts banana's. Flint looked up annoyed

"Why you big fat grrr"...Flink said annoyed and snatched the banana away making mungo bite his own finger. "oww" Mungo whined and confused looked around where the Banana went.

"Guys enough" Tarzan said. "I have a feeling something is wrong"

"Maybe she went to catch some termites"Flint said.

but that didn't ease Tarzans worry, Terk is well known for sleeping in, And the fact that she hasnt report back or told anyone she's leaving isnt anything like Terk.

her sudden disappearance could mean that maybe she's in danger.

"I'm having a look at the remains of the city of Opar" Tarzan said. "Hopefully la isn't behind this if she somehow survived.

"But"..Both apes said.

"Not now," Tarzan said. "I Just need to be sure " And grabbed a vine making his way to the lost city.

Tarzan felt his stomach clench together, He hopes that old Demon is not among the living. It might be foolish to face La again by himself but he didn't want to lead his friends to danger.

* * *

Terk arrived at the village where the elders lived in the southern tribe of Africa. Terk looked around hopefully she can talk to the elders but so far she's not seeing anybody only a few by passengers. It's quite late and maybe the elders already went to sleep.

Terk noticed kwami tapping his hands together. He saw Terk and his face lit up. Hiya Terk! Kwami said and waved at her jolly. Terk was suprised he recognized her.

Kwami? How did you?..How did you know it was me?" Terk said pointing at herself.

"Hi hi Oh I know everything! Kwami beamed. And started to skip around like he's walking on hot coals.

Other villagers noticed Terk talking to kwami. Trying to ask him If someone can help her change back but he keeps talking in riddles.

They approached the two

"Friend of yours kwami? ..Basuli. Asked

"I think so" Kwami giggled. "She used to be more bushy" "Where did all tha hair go?

Terk looked at Basuli watching her skeptical." Basuli!" Terk spoke up.

Terk told him who she was before Basuli could ask her how she knows his name.

" La changed me into an Human. "She aimed her staff at Tarzan and I..Jumped infront of him"

"Please I need help. "You guys know alot about magic and maybe This could be my only hope. Terks eyes had so much sadness in them and Basuli took pity on the Gorilla.

I won't be able to Help you Terk but I know someone who can"" . Basuli said. "I appreciate your bravery so will do a good word for you so that they will assist you right away.

"Really? Terk said. "Can we talk to him now?

The Elders who might be able to help you aren't here. They will return from their journey shortly. they are trying to close the gap that sets evil spirits free.

Terk looked slightly defeated. She wants to turn back to normal so bad. "But you can wait for them If you are willing to stay here.

.

"Come Terk you can rest at one of the guest huts ther is plenty of food and watr to drink.

" You must be tird from all that traveling". Terk walked after him and she realised her feet are burning from traveling and has blisters on her blisters.

"You are very kind, Thank you" Terk said and looked over her shoulder conserned at Kwami who joyfully followed a butterly around , "Is he ill from the inside? Terk looked at Basuli and his wife.

"I'm not sure.. He always acts this way during night time for a few weeks" Basuli said. He could be possesed by a unrestful spirit.

"People have been acting crazy during the time where evil spirits can leave the immortal plane, Some will look for a vessel to posses" Basuli said.

"Oh"Terk said, could it be that this is the reason why Queen La has returned?

"it could be, Our village has delth with la before I was born and I've been looking for a dagger that will destroy this demon but some say the dgger is a myth but Im possitive its real.

"Rest assured Basuli me and my friends killed her off forgood this time, I wanted to keep er alive long enough to force her to change me back but I had nochoice but to finish her off.

Basuli nodded. He believed Terk and when the elders come home he can tell them the good news that Tarzan and his friends finally set his tribe free from La.

* * *

Tarzan came back from the city of Opar but still there was no sign of La or Terk there, All the other Gorilla's were helping him search but nobody has seen Terk.

More worry entered Tarzan's thoughts and wondered where he has to look for her. what if she ran into humans and she assaulted her and what if she was calling for aid and nobody was there to help her?

"Tarzan? a soft voice called him,

"Mother!" Tarzan said looking behind him and embraced his ape Mother. her fur was warm and welcoming easing Tarzan's worry as he burries his face and her fuzzy shoulder.

"Oh Mother I feel so lost" "I really don't know what to do now".."Where could she be? Tarzan asked worried.

"I don't know..I've already checked her favorite places"Kala said.

"But we can't give up now".. "Why haven't looked everywhere maybe we should"..But Kala got interrupted when Tarzan backed away looking at his friends.

Flint and Tantor and Mungo arrived and they didn't look very happy.

"We can't find her anywhere" They said in defeat. Tarzan let go of his Mother he felt distraught and even his advanced searching skills failed to find a trail of terk.

"A few Gorilla's gave the advice that all of us need to travel further into the Jungle to look for her" Flint said.

"I was about to suggest the same thing" Kala said. "I'll come along too"

"Are you sure Mother?.."I don't want you to get hurt"

"I've faced sabor on my own to protect you Tarzan"..If I can handle that then i can handle everything" Kala said.

'But..You never told me about that"..Tarzan said feeling greater admiration for his Ape Mother.

"I'll tell you and Terk about it one day" Kala smiled gently.

We need to stick together and not keep eachother out of sight if there is indeed something thats hunting u we can face it together. Flint said.

Tarzan agreed. "Meet me at my house, I'm going to gather the others.

"flint Mungo" Look after my Mother" Tarzan said. and made his way to the others.

Jane was busy cleaning some dishes but her mind was with terk she hopes that when Tarzan comes back that he will tell her that he found her.

She would jump for joy but Tarzan has been gone almost for a day which means terk is probably left unfound.

but then a thought entered Jane's mind. She thought about Basuli's wife and the tribes men of her tribe, They know alot about spells and some of the elder witch docters battled La.

Maybe Terk went there to seek advice,But why would she leave without saying a word leaving everyone in suspense?

Jane became startled when she heard two feet land on the wood infront of the door her hand darted towards a pan to smack whoever want to enter her house. "Tarzan is that you?" Jane said anxious but firm.

Tarzan opened the door and Jane lowered her pan in relief. "Have you found her? Jane carefully asked.

Tarzan shook his head no, "Jane listen" Tarzan held to his shoulders. "I'm going to look for terk further into the Jungle"

"I need you to come with me"

"Tarzan."Jane began.

"Please Jane I cant leave you here by yourself" Tarzan said.

"No I will come with you" Jane said. "It's just that..I think I know where terk might have gone to"

"Really? Where? "Come on answer me" Tarzan said impatient but yet calm.

"I'm not sure but it's the only place where she could be going jane said and started to tell her husband about Terks possible whereabouts.

* * *

The sun started to set and Terk climbed out of the guest hut Basuli and his tribe gave her. The village seemed more colourful in day time, wild elephants could be spotted in the distance,

This looks like a nice place to live for a while, Terk never felt so refreshing back in the jungle.

Terk saw kwami again holding his head like he's having a head ace. He also seemed a bit confused with his surrpoundings

"Hi there" You seemed a bit not like yourself last night. "How are you feeling? Terk said.

"Goodmorning miss"

At night I feel a strange presence. Kwami whined. But I hope it will be over soon..By the way have we met? I've never seen you around here".

"It's Terk remember? You recognized me yesterday. Terk looked at Kwami friendly.

"Uh Terk? You mean hat loud gorilla? "What happened to you"?

"La casted a spell that was aimed for Tarzan" " I told you that last night,

"Oh Sorry I don't think I remember, Kwami said. I'll go and find something to ease this throbbing pounding of my head"

"Okay I'll see you around, Terk said and watched him leave.

* * *

Terk couldn't sleep very well she kept waiting for the chief to come home. And also wondered about her friends. Terk always comes back to the gorilla's in the mornings when she's out by herself so hopefully they aren't looking for her now.

And If they do She hopes this is not the first place they will be looking for her, But any rationa thinking person would assume she might be here.

Terk thought about what to say when she faces her friend again, But sh can't go back to them atleast not without turning back to a Gorilla.

Terk looked up when she heard Kwami making a scene and moved the branched of the tree she was in away to have a better look.

Kwami acted funny again jumping around in a hay cart throwing hay in the air like he ended up in a chamber with golden coins. Acting jolly.

But then she saw a few Elders and realised that they are the witch docters that can maybe reverse the spell for her.

She watched them restraining a Jolly Kwami but then he became hostile and started to push the elders off when they tried to do a ritual on Kwami started saying repulsive things with a demonic accent, Cursing the Elders. The Basuli stepped in and kept him in place successfully.

a dark purple ish smoke came from Kwami when the elders started to chant in a acient language, Kwami's eyes turned red and then the strange entity left Kwami's body and collapsed.

Terk has witnessed her first excorcism, It was frightful but She's happy that Kwami seemed to act like himself again, he looked aroung warily wondering what has happened.

the elders helped Kwami up to take him home, Basuli already started to call out to Terk to meet the elders.

Hold on Basuli I'm coming, Terk made her way down sliding of a large branch but when she landed on her feet Tarzan approached Terk who had her back turned.

"Terk"? Tarzan said.

Terk flinched climbing off the large branch of the tree. "Tarzan?..How did you"?

"Jane told me you could be here to maybe ask the Elders to reverse the spell" Tarzan said.

"Why didn't you come back"?..We all thought something bad happened to you" Tarzan said.

"I couldn't I just don't feel like I, part of the family,I feel so miserable Tarzan"

"So you just turn your back on us and desert your home"? Tarzan said. Feeling a bit annoyed. Terk was upset with Tarzan for almost leaving for America. But now she's doing the same thing.

"I know what you might be thinking,But I didn't abbandon home"..I'm still home I just moved to a different area". "I will be back Tarzan but not until I've tried everything to change back." Terk said.

Tarzan nodded. "You're still my best friend Terk"..I wished you could see that I won't think of you less for staying a human.

"You've risked so much to save me Terk..Why did you do it? Tarzan said.

"I couldn't do it."I might have gave up my only chance to change back" "If I let you die then the guilt will end my life". "Getting what I want is never worth it If Someone has to die for It"

"Thank you Terk, I'll never forget what you've done Tarzan said. "I know that there is another reason why you did this".. I hope when you are ready you'll be honest with me"

Terk said nothing keeping her eyes to the ground.

Tarzan exhaled, I've brought everyone else alng too, You can explain yourself to them too if you wish" I'll see again maybe tomorrow"

Tarzan turned around to leave,Maybe he'll stay with the villagers until tomorrow morning to catch up with Basuli and the tribes Elder.

Terk placed a hand on Tarzans shoulder placing a kiss against his cheek, If only she could share a passionate kiss with Tarzan but she must respect Jane as his wife and him too.

"Terk"! Tarzan said cupping his cheek, "Why did you just do that"?

"It's a token of my gratitude Terk said. "And my love" Terk thought eying Tarzan lovingly.

"You're my best friend too" Terk said.

Tarzan smiled, I will help you change you back to normal,

don't lose hope because where is a will there is a way, And together we'll find it" Tarzan said caresses her hair and they held eachother.

* * *

The wind hauled as night time came the tropical wind flied all the way to the deserted City of Opar. some of the pebbles of the broken City started to go back to its original place like puzzle pieces. a light pink Aura traveled over to the City.

It seemed like the city was regenerating its self back to its former state, The gates of the underworld opened when a bright glowing pink light became visible from the dept of the Earth.

A skeleton hand with burning remains of a corpse emerged from the Abbys from the underworld. and snatched the staff of opar that floated above the Abbys.

"Ah my staff" A dry demonic voice croaked. "at last" and la came out of the Abbys that seemed like a eternal prison of pain and tornment.

"You can't stop me ape man" la sneered I shall hunt you and that other hairless she monkey until I have your soul.

La made her way out of the underworld and looked at her city that was still in the progress of building itself back.

"I'm going to get you" La chanted demonically as she lit up her staff to turn herself into her former form but her eyes oozed with wickedness and a soul less emptiness in her iris.

She walked towards the quiet hall of opar slamming the staff on the ground with every step she takes her skirt flowed gracefully in the wind.

,.."I'm going to get you" a snicker echoed through the throne room of Opar as the leopard guards remained in a kneeling down position.

She will face tarzan again soon and this time she will have her revenge.

**A/N: ****Im Happy that I could finish this story to the end, One thing I've learned is not to try to continiue one shots because you ru out of idea quicker than you expect, Eventhough this strory is pretty decent. And I never read fanfics where Terk becomes human so I had to continiue it.****As you can see i always keep m promise that I finish what I've started. **

**I don't have enough ideas for the sequel but If I did then the only way to change back into ape is to kill La with a special dagger found in the depths of the Jungle and the elders will take tarzan and Terk there.**

**The can even evaporate evil spirts so that they will be imprisoned in the underworld forever.**

**And Kwami is a african sonic unleashed Character that I really like, Not sure why I've out him in there but I was in no mood to create an O.C character.**

**T.C light Gaia.**


End file.
